five_nights_at_yoshiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel
Daniel es uno de los personajes principales de la serie Five Nights At Yoshi y es antagonista en Five Nights At Yoshi's. Origin Daniel was created as a side character for Yoshi in the first Yoshi's Pizza building, because the company thought Yoshi needed some friends on the stage. Daniel was originally supposed to be a gamer, helping kids with arcade games. However, in the final building there were no arcade machines, so Daniel was a singer instead. This gamer idea was eventually given to Toy Daniel. He does still have some of his gamer personality inside his code, as he sometimes references video games when joking around with Chili. On certain weekdays in Yoshi's Pizza, Daniel is a side character with Chili, rather than Yoshi and Onion, and tells jokes while Yoshi and Onion sing. This is why in Five Nights At Yoshi's Remastered, Daniel sometimes starts in Chili's Corner. Appearance Daniel is a pink dinosaur with a dark gray top hat and a red necktie. His eyes are also dark, dark gray, but during the night his eyes are sometimes shining red pupils or shining white human-like eyes. Personality Daniel is a very shy and timid, and have a deep voice. He's often very afraid of completing tasks outside his comfort zone and sometimes has a short temper, where he can get very annoyed easily. Daniel does occasionally joke around and make video game references. Daniel was designed at Yoshi's Pizza to be taught lessons by Yoshi and freinds, and was supposed to relate to the children watching the shows. He also secretly enjoys puppetry for some reason. Behavior Daniel mostly starts on the Yoshi Stage with Yoshi and Onion, but sometimes starts in Chili's Corner with Chili in FNAY:R. In the original FNAY 1, he starts on the stage every time. He becomes active on Night 1, and is the most active animatronic up until Night 3. He moves to the Party Area (or Party Room in FNAY:R), Left Hall, Backstage, Left Corner, Storage (in FNAY:R), and the left door in your office. Once at the left door, the player must close the door to prevent Daniel from entering the office. If you fail to do this, then you get jumpscared. Daniel (FNAY1) Front view template.png|Daniel's Title Screen Sprite costume1.png|Daniel in FNAY1 (not seen in game) YoshiStageAll.png|Daniel with Yoshi and Onion on the Yoshi Stage YoshiStageYoshiDaniel.png|Daniel with Yoshi on the Yoshi Stage onion daniel.png|Daniel with Onion on the Show Stage daniel.png|Daniel alone on the Yoshi Stage daniel party room.png|Daniel in the Party Area daniel onion.png|Daniel in the Party Area with Onion daniel yoshi party room.png|Daniel in the Party Room with Yoshi spoopy.png|Daniel in the Backstage west halldaniel.png|Daniel in the Left Hall daniel seperate.png|Daniel in the Left Hall (texture) daniel left corner.png|Daniel in the Left Corner costume2.png|Daniel in the Left Corner (texture) Screenshot_180.png|Daniel at the Left Door dan jump.png|Daniel's jumpscare frame lol dan plushie.png|Daniel Plushie (also used in FNAY2) Screenshot_181.png|Daniel's Custom Night icon Daniel (FNAY:R) Daniel (Misc. Art) DanielExtras.png|Daniel designed with Scratch vector and shading from Gimp Daniel (yoshi stage).png|An image of Daniel on a stage with no hat daniel (party room A).png|Daniel in a party room, named Party Room A Daniel Left Hall.png|Daniel tecture peeking from a wall Dismantled Daniel.png|Dismantled Daniel, an unused fnay 3 character DanielFNAY.png|Daniel with shading and visible stains Daniel Door (Old).png|Daniel's general appearance used in this wiki in FNAY:R Yoshi Stage (All Yoshies).png|Daniel with Yoshi and Onion on the Yoshi Stage Yoshi Stage (All Yoshies Stare).png|Daniel with Yoshi and Onion staring into the camera Yoshi Stage (Daniel, Onion).png|Daniel with just Onion on the Yoshi Stage Yoshi Stage (Yoshi, Daniel).png|Daniel with Yoshi on the Yoshi Stage DanielChiliCorner.png|Daniel's alternate starting location, in Chili's Corner Party Room Daniel.png|Daniel in the Party Room Party Room Daniel Shadow.png|Daniel's shadow-like appearance in the Party Room Party Room Daniel And Onion.png|Daniel in the Party Room, along with Onion Daniel .png|Daniel in the Backstage Daniel (Stare Camera).png|Daniel in the Backstage, staring into the camera. Daniel Far Away.png|Daniel in the Left Hall DanielHallway2.png|Daniel in the Left Hall (second position) DanielStorage.png|Daniel in the Storage room DanielCorner.png|Daniel in the Left Corner Screenshot_728.png|Daniel's appearance at the Left Door ezgif-1-6b7fae89818b.gif|Daniel's Jumpscare